


Breaking Porcelain

by Turkborne



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: BDSM, Humiliation, M/M, Manipulation, Spanking, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turkborne/pseuds/Turkborne
Summary: The prompt was "You're all mine." with a focus on a manipulative/unhealthy relationship between these two. A BDSM session between Veld and Rufus. It's not healthy by any definition of the word.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a drabble for the lovely Narcisse. Just decided to cross-post it here. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Rufus covered Veld’s prosthetic hand with both of his own. He wasn’t trying to pull his hand away, or even push him into grasping his neck tighter as the man growled his claim of ownership in Rufus’s ear. He was swimming in sensation, blood roaring in his veins. Veld had caught him masturbating, again. He knew he wasn’t supposed to seek pleasure, not without permission. He had anyway, this is what he deserved for being disobedient and ignoring Veld’s commands. 

The man shoved two fingers in Rufus’s mouth and the young man sucked on them greedily. Veld watched, disinterested. Funny how Genesis, the boys first and previous lover, had taught the little blond how to be a little slut for sexual affection. It left him wide open for the older man to step in and make him his, controlling even the slightest bit of his life. All Veld had to do to make sure the Turks were on the top of the ShinRa hierarchy was keep the little slut desperate for him.

It really was a shame Rufus wasn’t his type. Too soft, too pretty and all together too much like one of the porcelain dolls his mother had collected with lips so pink they looked painted on. He had pretty eyes though that were begging him so nicely. Well, he could give in and let Rufus have air, he wasn’t going to so quickly. Rufus was enjoying it too much, his hips rocking, even without friction. Pathetic really.

He gripped Rufus’s throat tighter, his metal fingers unforgiving. His fingers thrust into his mouth roughly a few times before completely letting the boy go and stepping back two paces. “Kneel.”

Rufus scrambled to obey, kneeling at Veld’s feet. The older man still looked at the boy, not even remotely aroused while Rufus was the opposite- aroused to the point of pain.

“What do you have to say for yourself, Rufus?”

“I’m sorry- I just-  _ Please.”  _ He moved close, fingers sliding over the hem of Veld’s pants. 

Rufus’s wrists were grabbed and Veld chuckled. “You don’t deserve that. That’s something you earn. You’ve been having such trouble though, and I brought you a new toy, one that will help you be obedient. Fetch my bag- ah- on your hands and knees like a good boy, it’s in the foyer.”

A shudder in that small frame before he crawled away. Veld smirked.  _ So easy to control. _

Rufus did as ordered, even without Veld’s eyes on him. He knew better, he knew that Veld would know if he disobeyed. It didn’t hurt that it gave him more of a thrill, doing this. He loved this, submitting to the man who actually cared for him when his father would be screwing honeybees and drowning in booze.

When Rufus returned, straps of the bag in his teeth, struggling just to hold the bag a little longer Veld smirked. “Hold it up, just like that. Show me what a strong boy you are, how strong you want to be for me.”

He took an even stride forward and stroked that blond hair with a chuckle. “I know it’s heavy. I have some nice toys in there for you. You’re going to thank me, aren’t you?”

Rufus could only nod even if it strained his neck further. Veld smirked and chuckled. “Hurts hm? Would you like me to supervise your workouts? You’ll never end up like your father that way.”

Rufus shuddered, both fearful and aroused at that prospect. Veld lifted the bag out of his mouth and Rufus licked his lips. “I- I wouldn’t be opposed to it sometimes. However… when I run it’s  _ my  _ time. If you need to set an amount of time… I could handle that within reason but I can’t have you hovering over me. Weights I think I could handle.”

Veld hummed, it would be another way to control Rufus, he would have to consider it. He pet Rufus a little longer and admired how quickly it softened the boy. So well trained. “Up on the bed now. You know how we start our games.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Tell me how we start all our games.” Veld said with a chuckle.

“Yes, sir.” Rufus said with a shaky gasp. “We always start with a minimum of a half hour of pain or pleasure, sometimes both but that’s a rarity. Always static too. No impact play, no touches of any kind, just waiting. What happens is up to you entirely. I may use my safeword at any point in the night but then I give up anything that would come after.”

“Which do you think it will be tonight?” He asked evenly. It could go either way, they both knew that.

“I- you could use either but… I’d rather pain tonight, sir. I’ve disappointed you. I don’t deserve pleasure.” His hands fisted the sheets while he waited on his hands and knees, nervous as to what was to come. Veld hummed and opened his bag while he listened to Rufus, who didn’t turn to look at the bag. He knew better. “I’d appreciate being restrained either way, sir. I- I’ve failed you once by being weak-willed and I don’t want to do that again.”

Veld didn’t reply. He sorted through the toys and pulled out a tiny blue pill and swallowed it dry. He had needed it when he was with Rufus. What the boy enjoyed and liked wasn’t too distasteful. It was Rufus he found unappealing. Too young and too soft for Veld’s tastes. He pulled out the leather collar, white with a little bell on it. He moved onto the bed and secured it onto Rufus’s throat with a small luggage lock. Relief flooded Rufus’s veins. He was still Veld’s, he was still wanted, still owned.

Veld followed with matching leather cuffs, padlocking each to the headboard separately, leaving Rufus with his face pressed into the mattress. Next was the anal hook, slipped into his ass, unyielding and cold enough to make Rufus whimper finally secured on a short line to the top of the headboard, keeping Rufus’s ass raised. 

“Hrm, I still haven’t decided what to do to you next.” Rufus remained silent, biting his lip, quivering pathetically. He knew the timer didn’t start until he was trussed up fully, however Veld liked. He rummaged through his bag. “I think we’ll try this…” He grabbed a blindfold and covered Rufus’s eyes and then hummed. 

“I’m going to gag you next and put headphones on you. It’s kind’ve like sensory deprivation, except I’ve recorded something special for you to hear. Do you want the headphones? I’ll let you back out of this without your safeword but once I put the headphones on I’m putting a gag on you.”

Rufus bit his lip hard enough to bruise, his heart beating loudly in his chest.

“You know I’ll be disappointed if you say no but I won’t make you do this.” A lie. One he knew would push Rufus into this.

“I’ll do it. I trust you.” Rufus replied, his voice soft. Veld put the ring gag in then put the headphones on him. 

“The game starts when I hit play.” Veld informed him, digging through the bag again. He pulled out a cock ring and a bullet vibrator. Rufus would suffer in pleasure. Veld slipped the bullet vibe inside the young man and then put the cock ring on him before flicking the vibe on. He spanked Rufus’s ass sharply three times, eliciting a moan. “The audio is longer than a half hour by the way.”

And it turned on, blocking out any other nose Rufus could hear, even the buzzing of the vibrator in his ass. Veld walked out of the room, leaving Rufus there while he ate dinner. He knew he had recorded hours and hours. He had plenty of time for the viagra to kick in, to leave Rufus in there, getting torn down by the audio. The blond would be crying and humiliated. Then he’d be comforted by a soft spoken lover he’d become more attached to.

He eventually wandered back into the room and listened to Rufus’s pathetic sobbing. If one of his Turks had given in so quickly he’d have them shot or at least demoted. Funny how all it took to break the ice prince were a few well-chosen words on loop. It was too soon to let him free of his torment, it was a punishment after all. Disobeying Veld was the worst thing Rufus could do. He’d be punished for quite an extended period too.

Veld left the room and turned on the television, getting up each commercial break to check on Rufus’s state. It worked well enough since television was more or less five minutes of commercials for every five minutes of actual programming. Rufus’s sobs didn’t calm for a long while and then he quieted down, which meant it was nearly time for Veld to step in. He shut the TV and grabbed a large glass of water for Rufus before climbing in bed. he slowly unravelled Rufus from his position on the bed, pulling out the hook, unlocking the cuffs from the headboard one at a time. He pulled Rufus up into a hug and let the audio finish the last few minutes holding Rufus close. He took off the headphones, blindfold and gag, gently kissing the top of his head. 

“It’s okay. I’m here. I love you.”

“But you-”

“Shhh, I know. It’s okay. What does the collar on your neck mean?”

“I’m yours.”

“I love you, Rufus. Here drink water, you’re going to get dehydrated. That hurt I know. But you liked it, didn’t you? Being degraded? Being broken for me so I can build you back up better? Making you making you mine in every fiber of your being?”

“I feel empty.”

“I’ll fill you up. Finish drinking your water.”

“Yes, sir.” Rufus nursed the glass, drinking it bit by bit, shaking against Veld’s strong form, tears falling from his eyes getting kissed away. When he was finished the glass was lifted away. Veld reached down and pulled out the vibe and shut it off. 

“You’re going to ride me.”

“My legs feel like jelly-”

“No excuses, pet. Excuses are disappointing. Use your mouth to lube me up and stretch yourself. You get real lube when you earn it.”

“Yes, sir.” Rufus shuddered, bending down and doing as ordered. Veld guided Rufus with a fistful of hair, making the boy use a pace that would make him work not to gag. His moans were quiet, breathy. Rufus worked just to breathe and not gag, stretching himself quickly. He had just managed three fingers when Veld ripped his head off his cock.

_ “Now.” _ He growled and Rufus obeyed, shakily straddling Veld and taking his cock with a moan. “Good boy. My good boy.”

“Yes, sir. All yours. I’m your cockwhore- your slut- whatever you want me to be.”

_ “Good boy. _ Now ride me, little cockslut.”

“Yes, sir.” He gasped and started riding Veld without any more prompting. up and down, ignoring the burning in his legs. He gasped when he felt the heat of a hand wrapping around his cock and stroking him. He wanted this. So badly, this is what he wanted. His head rolled back and he moaned loudly, bouncing in Veld’s lap. All of this was perfect, the pleasure, the burning.

Veld gripped a fistful of blond hair and made Rufus look at him too. “Do you want to be my little painslut too?”

“Yes please, sir. Hurt me.” A slap quickly flew across Rufus’s face.

“Good. Think you’re up for a game like this?”

“If it- pleases you-”

“It will. You’re going to ride me, and when I want something I’m going to hurt you. You have to guess what I want. If you get it wrong I hurt you again, but more until you get it right.”

“If I get it right?” He asked, panting. His heart beat hard in his chest.

“You get a step closer to being allowed to cum. I wasn’t planning on letting you cum earlier tonight, you haven’t earned it.” Veld replied, completely calm, minus his arousal. “It’ll be your last chance to earn it for a while. I have a mission.”

“Y-yes!” He jumped at the chance. “I’ll play.”

“Good.” Another slap flew across Rufus’s face. The blond moved in for a kiss which Veld returned, smacking the boy’s ass. He cried out and then moved to Veld’s nipple. Another smack. Rufus was leaking precum despite the cockring. Rufus moved his hands behind his back and bit his lip hoping that’s what he wanted. “Good boy. Keep them there until I tell you otherwise.”

“Yes, sir!”

“Ready for me to start again?”

“Please, sir. I want to be- good for you.” He gasped out, his words punctured with a slap across his face. His mind reeled. What did Veld want this time? He couldn’t figure it out. He knew it wasn’t kisses or playing with his nipples.

Another smack across his cheek resounded and Rufus whimpered. “Too slow. Think, Rufus.”

He let his mind drift back to the last time he rode Veld’s cock. He had been gagged with his hands behind his back like this. “Do you want to gag me, sir?”

Veld smirked. “That wasn’t what I was thinking, but I do want that, yes. Gag on my fingers, slut. Show me how much you want me.”

Rufus took the fingers into his mouth with a moan and looked at Veld, begging, his pace becoming erratic. He gagged himself with those fingers, Veld’s sadistic chuckles only encouraging him on. He finally pulled his fingers away, wiping the saliva on Rufus’s chest. He gripped the slim hips and rolled them over, pinning Rufus under him with a growl. He slapped Rufus across the face, fucking him at a steady pace. A second slap followed, then a third before an idea came to mind.

“Do you want to fuck me on all fours, sir?” Another slap, then Veld started playing with Rufus’s nipples. Blue eyes dilated in pleasure and he moaned. 

“One slap… Two…” Veld counted the number of times he would slap Rufus when his hands were free while he was lost in pleasure. 

“Do you- want to fuck- my mouth?”

“Twelve.”

“Do you want- oh- Do you want to choke me again?”

Veld’s metal hand grabbed Rufus’s throat tight in response and he smirked. “Good boy, you get to cum. You have twelve slaps to catch up on. You can cum at twenty, unless you only want the twelve? Oh I forgot- you can’t speak like this. Why don’t we make it 25 spanks and you roll over?”

He let Rufus go and pulled out. The blond rolled over shakily breathing heavily. His throat was strangled again quickly and each spank stung fiercely. Veld growled into Rufus’s ear between slaps, calling him his property, his slut, his prince, his love and several other things before stopping at spank twenty-four. 

“One more.” He rubbed Rufus’s ass gently. “So red. Maybe I should stop here, pull out-”

A tear ran down Rufus’s face. Veld chuckled, “No, I wouldn’t do that to you. You’re mine. I’m going to take off the cock ring. Wait until after the slap to cum, alright?”

Rufus nodded weakly and the ring was off quickly. One last slap echoed around the room  and Veld’s cold grip on his throat released. Rufus gasped for air and came hard. His orgasm tore through him while Veld fucked him hard and mercilessly until long after he came, cumming inside Rufus a few moments later.

“So lovely, my good boy.” He purred at Rufus. “Such a good boy, just for me. I love you.” He held the shaking blond in his arms and let him drift asleep. He waited until he knew Rufus was sleeping deeply enough to not awaken and went to the bathroom, cleaning himself off and then coming back and cleaning Rufus off. He pulled the newest toy out of his bag, a pvc cage for his cock. Rufus wouldn’t be cumming without permission again. He slipped it onto the younger man’s cock and locked it before leaving.

Rufus would be begging for him in tears when he came back from his mission. Veld could only be smug about that as he locked the door behind himself. The boy was his, and soon ShinRa would belong to the Turks.


End file.
